<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planeworld One by touch_five</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758776">Planeworld One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch_five/pseuds/touch_five'>touch_five</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Darkstalkers (Video Games), DazidentEvil Original Universe, Furry (Fandom), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Crossover, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hyperbolic Geometry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Pheromones, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch_five/pseuds/touch_five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are A/B/O dynamics ridiculous and founded on crap science? Sure, although that's no reason to knock it – we love plenty of ridiculous and unscientific things. I just never thought it was for me...until a friend of mine pointed out two very interesting things. One – several of my own particular interests fit pretty nicely into those dynamics. Two – in a world described by hyperbolic geometry (that is, where space exponentially expands in all directions), a breed-happy paradise could potentially sustain itself indefinitely. With these two salvos, my personal resistance to the concept was destroyed, and after jotting down some basic ideas and seeing where they led, I became convinced I had something worth sharing, and thus joining the archive for. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Intersex Character, Sasquatch (Darkstalkers Species)/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zsegedhim – Being Let Down Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gedi, an Alpha returning to the "field" after a stint of scientific research, meets just the Omega he was looking for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zsegedhim breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down to rest within the watch room of an ascension tower. As the Skëvash-type Alpha looked out the window at some cargo-laden drones passing, a projection for him alighted upon the rightmost edge, summarizing his mission and giving him top marks for his service. "Mission Accomplished", the tinny voice said. "Thank you for your continued support." Zsegedhim (Gedi, for short) simply closed his eyes and playfully hummed along with the Kuls Scientific Foundation jingle, his thoughts going cloudy. Normally, he didn't quite trust this make of chair to hold him. He had never splatted one, fortunately, but it would always creak and sag ominously under the weight of his huge, muscular body, with its nicely rounded gut and tree-trunk limbs. But at this height, almost exactly one league above the ground, gravity was only about 40% of its normal strength, so it held up with nary a protest.</p><p>An image came back to him, of him making his way across one of the higher catwalks on the way – taking it slowly and holding on to the upper rails, so as not to inadvertently conk his head on anything above – and occasionally he stole disorienting glances downward. He had experienced virtual demos that simulated the behavior of planes and other primitives in space, but none of them compared to the real thing, and before he entered the tower, he made a point to just to peer over the edge and take it all in. He saw the network of catwalks between the other towers curve impossibly, dipping away short of where the horizon would normally be. And scanning his gaze downward from there, he saw the ground, a plane that stretched to infinity in all directions, distorted into a dizzyingly small spheroid under his feet. It was almost comical: he really did feel like he was on top of the world. His knees though, losing steadiness as they did, didn't seem to appreciate it all that much.</p><p>Before that, he was working on a floater pod traveling even higher, to collect samples of sorinjite crystals. He had found himself oddly fascinated by the mystery of these strange shards. The tricks that light played going through them were magnificent to behold, and in the dark, they constantly glowed a dim yellow-green. They were of particular interest to the Foundation – seeming to mostly drift in equidistant orbits beneath the luminopause, and hardly ever falling to the ground in appreciable quantity. Obviously some force of nature was at work here, but current analysis was coming up blank. There were no dazzling vistas up there, as the combination of bright light and haze obscured everything below, and the sweat that the altitude's stifling heat induced still dampened his body.<br/>
<br/>
<em>At least I'll be smelling nice for the</em> <em>Omegas</em>, he thought. Oh yeah – he had skipped out on his chill pills this week, he just remembered, in flagrant contravention of the Foundation's bylaws. More and more, he could feel a familiar presence reassert itself in his mind: his heavy, pendulous genitals, which made an impressive bulge even within the snug confines of his bodysuit. He was at the tail end of his second growth cycle, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still, after being freed from it for quite a while...<em>maybe</em> he was starting to see where the heat-averse Alphas were coming from, and how much that constant <em>pressure</em> from the beastly, mating-obsessed part of the brain could be annoying, especially for older ones. But, he figured, this was the last week before he planned to take a sabbatical anyway, and – more importantly – an gaggle of incredibly cute Omegas had recently begun hanging around in the nearby park every Apollon, and damn if he wasn't determined to claim and breed at least <em>one </em>of them before this cycle was done.</p><p>Cheered by the thought, he got up, stretched, and undid his bodysuit by touching his index fingers to two contacts on either side of its collar. A split traveled down its front at lightning speed, branching into two between his legs to zip down them, and an instant later the suit began to peel itself off of his body, falling to the floor in short order. With a couple of kicks he detached it from his feet and pushed it into the recovery chute. Finally, free again. Although tight bodysuits and other such garments left little enough to the imagination to please him – to say nothing of the "breed-ready" trend of purely decorative clothing – he still much preferred being nude himself. He didn't feel anything about him needed to be either adorned or covered, so he only dressed when strictly necessary. Maybe that made him old-fashioned, but so be it.</p><p>With that all done, Gedi stepped into the elevator and commanded, "Zero level, please".</p><p>The subtle hum and whirr of the machinery swelled into gear, and the broad slit-windowed cylinder began its journey back to terra firma. <em>You'd think I'd have gotten used to how slow it is by now</em>, he thought. It had always irked him a bit, but there were good reasons for its apparent sluggishness. For one, it allowed for easy adaptation back to normal gravity as you descended. Even if that wasn't a factor, the same rules applied in the air as well as the ground – go <em>too </em>fast<em>, </em>and the pull of tidal forces on your body becomes uncomfortable, then dangerous. Kinda sucked, now that he thought about it. How there was a hard limit on how fast people could explore. How Alphas were ironically the <em>most </em>vulnerable to tidal injury. Hell, it was hard enough to keep track of all the hundreds of places within range of a short walk – the slightest mistake along the way could take you to a completely different location than you intended. The world was just ridiculously, incomprehensibly <em>big</em>, and seemed doomed to stay that way forever. Being a finite creature lost in an infinite number of infinities was a trip, for better or worse.</p><p>Gedi's reverie was interrupted by the stopping tone of the elevator, as its motors slowly wound down in preparation to meet a lower level. The door slid open and...</p><p>"Oh!" said the lithe feminine figure it revealed, with a lilt of pleasant surprise. "He-hey there, Gedi!"</p><p>Gedi's eyebrows raised and smile brightened his face; the feeling was mutual. It was Kasem, a Vitölv-type Omega male that was one of his quarries from the park. She wore pink-and-white striped sleeves on her arms and legs, a pastel mint green cami that complemented her snow-white skin quite nicely, and a tiny thong the same green which barely contained her, the base of her penis visible as the edges of that triangle of fabric never <em>quite</em> touched her skin. Normally Gedi was a fan of totally free loins, but that little detail had an unusual appeal to him.</p><p>"Hi Kase," Gedi replied, stepping to the side to accomodate her. "What're you doing up here?"</p><p>"Just paying a good friend a visit," Kasem said, hips swaying slightly as she entered the elevator beside him. "Zero level, please!"</p><p>The door closed again, and the familiar din of the motors resumed. There were only a couple more possible stops, and then it was a straight shot down to ground level.</p><p>"So," Kasem asked, "how's it going?"</p><p>"Great, I'd say", Gedi replied. "Big haul of sorinjite today."</p><p>"Sorinjite!" Kasem said, giving Gedi an appreciatory nod. "Mmm, that's tough work. Hot. Dangerous. But hopefully worth it!"</p><p>"Hopefully," said Gedi. "It's gotta be good for <em>something,</em> other than maybe a fancy night light."</p><p>Kasem giggled in response, then looked down, as one last ring of darkness traveled up the slit windows of the elevator, tracing its outline against the rectangles of dimming, reddening light projected on their bodies. Nobody else had called it, so they'd have it to themselves for a while. Maybe that realization was what triggered the awkward, forward-facing silence between them, which was broken in a few moments by a huff from Kasem. "Y-you skipped out this week, huh?" she breathed.</p><p>Gedi looked over to her, and that's when it hit him: this elevator was clouded in a haze of his pheromones. As she put her hands up to her freckled face in an adorable gesture of bashfulness, Gedi looked down to find that her member had broken free of its confines in the process of its erection, and was already sporting a trickle of clear fluid.</p><p>Gedi gave a sly chuckle as he turned to face Kasem, with a more commanding, upright posture. "Yeah, I did", he said, even though his answer was completely unnecessary. "Take that thing off, Kase. It's only getting in the way."</p><p>With a sigh, Kasem undid the clips holding the garment together, letting it fall in two pieces by her feet. After closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep sniffs to relish Gedi's musk, the smitten Omega rushed forward and wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could muster. As luck would have it, her height made it so that her face was about the same level as that delightful nook between Gedi's pecs and belly, and as those thick, powerful arms enveloped her and secured her fate, she mewled happily as she nuzzled into it, any extraneous thoughts fading away.</p><p>Gedi let out a satisfied <em>hmmm</em> and caressed Kasem's comparatively tiny body in his broad hands, making her delight at the implication of both of them being able to completely wrap around her midsection. As he slipped his fingers beneath the back of her top, a pang of consideration for non-sexual matters beckoned. "I won't be butting out anything important, will I?" he asked her.</p><p>Kasem only moaned in response. After a few more nuzzles, she suddenly shifted to one side, stood on her toes to take one of Gedi's nipples into her mouth, and enthusiastically sucked.</p><p>Gedi let out a grunt – tinged by surprise at this bold maneuver, but unmistakably gratified. The tugging suction plus the touch of her smooth lips and soft tongue on the sensitive flesh sent a warm wave of pleasure through him. His responses mellowed into softer moans as Kasem's suckling became insistent and rhythmic, and in response he felt his milk start to flow, and the heat of arousal build. Apparently, she wanted to get the sensitization process started early. Several rounds of more vocalizations followed, as Gedi's shaft steadily hardened and grew, towards its full stimulating thickness and belly-bulging length. When it was fully erect, Kasem released her new Alpha's bosom and took some time to marvel at it, moving back just enough to readjust herself and center it against her before she pressed herself back against it and Gedi. Her breath and pulse quickened as she felt it throb and radiate heat into her, and her hole slickened and loosened as the scent of his pre-cum washed over her.</p><p>Not one to leave anything unfinished, though, Gedi scooped Kasem up in his arms and effortlessly lifted her off the floor, his dick leaving a trail of slick fluid on her before flopping down into its natural horizontal position between her thighs, and then pulled her into a close, possessive embrace. Squeezing her gently but authoritatively against his body, he guided her head to the nipple she hadn't indulged in yet. She was quick to comply, wrapping her legs needily around his torso, and coaxing more moans and dribbles from him with her renewed suckling.</p><p>The stopping tone of the elevator sounded, and the door slid open as they finally reached ground level...but that didn't stop them. At this point, few things could. Gedi simply took a slow, measured walk out of the elevator with his enraptured claim still in tow, occasionally sparing a sharp exhale or gasp in response to her efforts. He couldn't help but wear a satisfied grin as Kasem, still drinking his intoxicating elixir, was moaning and mewling louder now, augmenting the slickness between them with her own pre as she began to grind against his belly. Keeping her in a snug embrace and scanning his surroundings, he caught a glimpse of what might have been the rest of the "Omega Squad" he had coveted in the distance. They must have realized what they were looking at, as a faint chorus of <em>oohs</em> and <em>aahs</em> reached his ears. One of them said "well, look who's caught themselves a prime specimen"...or something like that. Whatever. They didn't matter right now. Kasem did.</p><p>Nope, Zsegedhim wasn't going to hold out nearly as long as he thought. He wanted to <em>at least</em> wait until they got into an autocar before getting started...but feeling Kasem's supple buttocks glide more and more effortlessly across his length with every hump – that leaking lubrication conjuring a vivid image of the warm, tight, slippery flesh tunnel that awaited him – he began to feel the need almost as acutely as she did. They couldn't wait. They had to mate <em>now.</em> </p><p>Finding the shade of a tree, Gedi pried Kase off his nipple and gently laid her down on her back. She was panting, and her smooth wet skin shone in the warm light of evening. Wrapping his hands around her thighs as he pushed the head of his penis against her slick entrance, he took a moment to look into Kasem's hooded eyes, and...</p><p>...an eternal second after she met them...</p><p>...she said the word that inextricably bound them together.</p><p>"Please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Format of character info:</p><p>Name | Pronunciation Guide<br/>Class, Type, Pronouns<br/>Extra Info</p><p>Characters introduced in this chapter:</p><p>Zsegedhim "Gedi" Akhasmei | [ʒɛ'gɛðim a'xasmei], ['gɛdi]<br/>Alpha, Skëvash, he/him.<br/>Skëvash-type looks like a mostly hairless Sasquatch. Gedi's skin is a warm gray color.</p><p>Kasem Volen | ['kejsm̩ 'vɔln̩]<br/>Omega, Vitölv, she/her femboy (this isn't one of those things where all Omegas are considered "she" or similar)<br/>Vitölv-type is modeled after DazidentEvil's "White Elf" species.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lurik and Scribe – Punctus Contra Punctus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scribe, a Naukhnaa-type (modeled after Naknada from MK) Beta, and Lurik, a Kholwan-type (after Coluans from DCU) Omega use a bath for an intimate moment, accompanied by a little mood music.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the bathroom of a residence within Arkania City, situated on the corner of one of its regular pentagonal blocks, soft moans and quickened breathing echoed.</p>
<p>Inside, Scribe, a Naukhnaa-type Beta, was giving pleasure to Lurik, the Kholwan-type Omega that they had finally broken the ice with that day, after meeting them at the local music collective. They both had fallen in love with the rich buzzing sonorities and extreme contrasts of Rational Intonation schemes, and while exploring the string instruments of their choice – Scribe dual archlyres, Lurik the steel viina – an impromptu duet, with Lurik's fiddling deftly sliding in and out of lock with Scribe's complex harmonic textures, had made quite the splash. Lurik's compliments gave Scribe the confidence to strike up deeper conversation than usual, and before the light had faded, they had grown closer – close enough to touch, and smell, and feel.</p>
<p>So now, seated on the far bench of a bathing enclosure, they played a different kind of duet, as Scribe put their many limbs to work on his gleaming, green-skinned body. Their lower arms were wrapped around Lurik's midsection, keeping him in a secure embrace while their upper arms arced over his shoulders, their hands dexterously subjecting his nipples to massaging, tweaking, tugging pleasures. Finally, their feet – rendered slick both with lube and the emissions of previous orgasms alike – rubbed Lurik's penis in earnest, passionate questing for another. Lurik, normally not one to be into feet, was unsure of this arrangement at first, but once Scribe nestled his member within the thick springy padding of his soles, he felt better about it, and once they put their other extremities to work on him...well, maybe he thought there might be something to this after all. The only limbs of Scribe's that <em>weren't </em>touching Lurik were the small arms on his back; they were instead at optimal position to operate the control panel behind them, with all dials and buttons conveniently marked with raised text so that, on occasions like these, one could navigate by feel, without having to take much attention off a partner.</p>
<p>For now, no water flowed – only a faint haze of steam floated from the medial ring of vents within the enclosure, a low setting lending a comfortable warmth to the proceedings within. And over the strategically-placed speakers (still waterproofed to avoid any splashing accidents), the opening peals of Senn Ruhre's <em>Ninefold Fantasia for Tronezklavier </em>sounded. The Tronezklavier was the unwieldy musical treasure of Arkania, its narrow tangent-like hammers coaxing a rich harmonic spectrum from its strings. It was put together by the Avali-type Beta Nanikyu Shingval and whatever other singularly mad geniuses he managed to link up with. Absent any traditional action, controlled instead by a minimal keysurface with various customization options, the Tronezklavier was a truly modular keyboard instrument: if it didn't have the tones a composer or performer was looking for, they could simply add them to it. Every playable pitch had it's own independent string (or course of strings) mounted on a narrow "slab" assembly, with the hammer and damper mechanism near the bottom, and connected to one of several rings of fiber optic linkages, depending on how long it was. And some of them were <em>long</em>; as the original intent of the instrument was to explore the extremes of rational tunings which inharmonicity threw a spanner in, and Shingval's <em>Macrocosmos Suite</em> went all the way down to an abyssal 5 megasychnits, the single string which sounded that earth-quaking tone was stretched to a height of 1.5 cubits – high enough that the master template for the string modules needed to adopt a mathematically complicated "reverse-prism" construction to keep everything in line.</p>
<p>It embarrassed him to remember it, but hearing that section of it live within the Sanctum of Sound, watching that enormous thing vibrate and feeling his whole body thrum with it as Shingval's deft fingers drummed out one of his signature "tone clouds" above it, resonating with its regular pulse...it got him <em>hot</em>, just as surely as if he was off his lops and had caught a whiff of an Alpha. Now, feeling the pleasurable tension build in his loins once again from Scribe's fleet footwork, he could swear that their quickened cycles of friction synced up with it, an erotic subharmonic beckoning for him to give in, be weird, feel good. As Ruhre, over the speakers, chimed in with his own 5-and-11-based take on the tone cloud, the intensity of the music seemed to track that of Lurik's pleasure, and as Scribe's feet adjusted their grip for the finish, he added his orgasmic cries to the melodic theme Ruhre made sing over the din, throwing complexes of interference beats into motion within the chamber. As the cloud subsided into quiet dyadic sequences, their heavy breathing became audible. Scribe opened an access door on the bath's control panel and pulled out some water tubes for them with their rear left-arm.</p>
<p>"Slow down a little," Lurik said after a couple of gulps and a lackadaisical, splashy release from his mouth. "That's three times already. When do I get a go at you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Scribe replied. "It just...feels so good right now. My type is already more susceptible to sensitization through the skin than most, and...they've just got that tingling warmth already, those...waves of sensation, and pleasuring you is just making it more intense..."</p>
<p>"Okay then, okay...<em>one</em> more time," Lurik replied. "Then I get to put my mouth to work on you, hm?"</p>
<p>"Heh...sounds like a deal."</p>
<p>Scribe started again, moving slowly to savor the novel sensations, and playing their lower hands across Lurik's belly and sides in ludic caresses. They weren't much a stickeler for control, but feeling this hooked into...well, <em>anything</em>...was unusual for them. As the ineffable waves of sensation cascaded up their legs, accompanied by Ruhre's flighty arpeggios, their mind began to go hazy. This was the first time Scribe had ever experienced the full effect of sensitizers; all prior experiences that might otherwise have exposed them were either virtual, or dulled by medication. Right now, succumbing to its biochemical high, they were mostly just shocked that feet could feel <em>this good.</em> It made them wonder what else was possible with an Omega's fluids. Lurik's vocalizations ramped up as he neared climax once more. Instead of aiming to contain it again, Scribe kept both of his feet parallel, sliding them faster than ever over his emerald length. Lurik gripped Scribe's lower hands with his own, and Scribe took that as a signal, taking both nipples in a pinch grip and giving them an emphatic tug and twist and then—</p>
<p>"AHHHN!"</p>
<p>Sharp inhales separated Lurik's cries as his pelvic muscles clenched harder than ever, sending impressive jets of cum across the enclosure. The second contraction was the most powerful, its mark a slightly flattened disc of white with a trail of fluid leading downwards from it to the opposite corner of the bath, right below the showerhead. By now, Scribe themself was rock hard, and Lurik felt their cock slide slightly along a slickened spot on his back as he settled into them. As he ran his hands slowly down Scribe's legs, it seemed like the opportune moment had come – but then came his least favorite part of the <em>Fantasia</em>, where nicely eerie chromatic motifs collapsed into a cacophony that utilized all nine pitches of the quasi-equal tuning. Strange, how both this mass of sound and the Cloud Jungi in Vox Gaia from <em>Macrocosmos </em>were both relatively simple harmonic complexes pointing to an absurdly low fundamental – but Shingval's creation sounded like an intimidatingly majestic force of nature, while <em>this</em> sounded more like the grinding of dilapidated heavy machinery with a tremolo pedal in front of it. A valid form of musical expression, to be sure; just not the most appropriate for the present activities.</p>
<p>"Skip, please?" he requested of Scribe.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Scribe replied, pausing as if in strategic thought, then pressed the "next track" button three times. A few seconds after the last beep, there sounded...an ascending septimal minor seventh to perfect fifth cadence, a classic opening motif of the Neo-Organum movement, but not as Lurik had ever heard one. The instrument sounding a bit like a keyed concert dulcimer in its attack, but with an entirely different flavor  – grander, more noble, its timbre somehow richer and more focused at the same time. As the theme developed and varied in volume, the performer stuck resolutely to spare dyads, exploring various combinations of 3- and 7-based intervals without ever visiting 5, and never letting a pitch sing unaccompanied.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Lurik asked.</p>
<p>"Umm, well...nobody knows." said Scribe. "It's a rip of this optical disk that was passed to the collective last week. It was found in a vitrified vessel of unknown origin and purpose. Furnished like an airship, but far too heavy for its lift-generating capability. Script corresponds to no known tongue. After listening to it...I was convinced I had to share it with you."</p>
<p>"Mmm..." Lurik wanted to say something snappy, like <em>well aren't you sweet</em>, or something of the sort, but as a sustaining mechanism began to let notes bloom into a multi-octave chord, and the playing became faster and locked into a regular rhythmic pulse, remarkably similar to...what did Senn call it, "Cloud Ticking"?...the vibe became positively hypnotic, and he found himself at a loss for words. Instead, he leaned forward slightly to grip Scribe's right ankle and pull one of their generously frosted soles toward him. Scribe promptly cooperated to bring his foot right up to Lurik's face, and immediately, Lurik began licking the cummy mess off of it. Scribe whimpered as the sensitizers' effects and the touch of Lurik's smooth tongue combined, bringing strange, fuzzy-feeling sensations that seemed to cascade up their leg and bloom within their loins, arousing them more. Lurik took full advantage of this, pressing back and rubbing against him teasily as he paused to lick his lips clean, savoring the way their upper arms gripped his shoulders now, as if to help him. He then pressed into the center of their arch intently with a slow, deep lick.</p>
<p>"Ooh!"</p>
<p>A powerful shiver-inducing jolt shot through Scribe's body – and one of his back hands inadvertently touched a dial on the control panel, causing a slow trickle of warm droplets to fall from the rain-panels installed in the far section of the ceiling, gently wetting Lurik's feet.</p>
<p>"Ehh, you can start it now," Lurik said, sucking clean the last dabs of fluid from Scribe's toes. "Put some lavage in, though, 'cause...yeah."</p>
<p>Scribe knew what he meant. Turning the dial all the way up and pressing a button, the hot water began to flow in full force, thickening the fog of steam within the enclosure and causing a fine mist to tickle both bodies. For a couple of seconds the water had a purplish tint to it; this was the "lavage" Lurik mentioned, which made sure that the results of the last escapade would remain fluid and wash down the drain without a hitch, instead of turning into rubber cement. After that, Lurik flipped himself over, took Scribe's still-messy left foot in his hand, and put his face up close to admire the tapered, gently throbbing dick poking out from the top of Scribe's slit – thinking of how fun that lattice of little dome-like nubs right below its head looked.</p>
<p>"Okay," Lurik said. "My turn."</p>
<p>With that, he stabilized himself with his right hand atop Scribe's thigh and wrapped his lips around their member. After a mischievous lick beneath its head, he plunged down to take it all the way to the hilt in one go. Scribe first gasped in surprise, then let the air out with a cry of ecstasy. Lurik waited for a moment, letting his spiracles open, savoring Scribe's flustered squirms and the tickle of those nubs in his throat. Already vulnerable from previous exposure, Scribe gave a few breathy whimpers as they felt the sensitizers in Lurik's saliva start to work on his member in short order, bathing it in a tingly, warm sensation that began to oscillate in waves of intensity. Lurik withdrew slowly, cradling Scribe's shaft with his tongue as he pulled back to where he started, then took it in again, and again, and again, as any semblance of rhythm or melody in Scribe's mystery music faded. A hyperkinetic flurry of undamped notes built up into a thunderous sustained super-chord, over which he could faintly hear Scribe's intensifying vocalizations.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before he brought Scribe to a first orgasm, keeping them nice and deep and taking their cum as directly as possible while his spiracles kept him availed of breath. Below, slick juices began to puddle between their legs. By now, Scribe's mind had gone hazy, and in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm they could remember, they could only think of the Omega who gave it to them, and how glad they were to have finally mustered the courage to take the first steps. After a respite of unremembered length, he felt Lurik's lips slide up along his shaft once more. Shimmering with commas, harmonic chimes within the music began to swell in volume and speed, and as he looked down at Lurik, he saw a bright smile in their eyes through the haze.</p>
<p>"Please..." said Scribe, pausing to catch their breath..."keep going..."</p>
<p>Lurik acquiesced...with a twist. He slid his hand off Scribe's left foot – carefully, in order to efficiently collect his leavings – and then slipped his newly-coated fingers deep inside their slit as he went down on the Beta once more. He explored and massaged within Scribe's depths, dutifully spreading the effects of his fluids to all realms previously neglected.</p>
<p>The waves of sensation were even stronger now, and when they finally bloomed within Scribe's slit to amplify Lurik's skillful fingering, their squirming and thrashing eventually made the pair slide right off their perch, down the smooth slope to splash down into the downpour. The rush of the water...its heat inescapable...its rivulets running over every inch of skin...its roar adding to the musical/unmusical din...in the throes of a biochemical high as Scribe was, it was a beautiful sensory overload that short-circuited any rational thought. They surrendered everything, all reason, all control.</p>
<p>Everything washed away, and nothing was left of them but pure ecstasy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, this was way too long in the making. A lot of things got in the way (mostly depression). I suppose I owe you a bit of explanation here, so let me attempt to summarize how this particular world works.</p>
<p>THE WORLD<br/>"Planeworld One" takes place in hyperbolic 3-space, and the Planeworld of the title is just that - an (apparently) infinite and (roughly) flat plane within that space.<br/>For a quick intro to hyperbolic space, see here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQo_S3yNa2w<br/>Space concerns are forcing me to focus on the sexy stuff!</p>
<p>THE PEOPLE: UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTICS<br/>* They are biologically immortal.<br/>* They have four internal extensions of the lower trachea, running in symmetrical pairs towards spiracles located adjacent to the scapulae. In Omegas, these extensions fully develop into "spiracles". They open in response to blockage of the pharynx, allowing them to breathe (albeit with some reduced efficacy; they might get dizzy over the course of an oral knotting, for instance.)<br/>* In addition to pheromones, everyone secretes substances called "sensitizers" in their bodily fluids. Their effects increase in intensity with exposure time, culminating in a drug-like "high".<br/>* Their development is controlled by "growth cycles" (GCs), which also are a weird sort of heat cycle, since urges/pheromones/sensitizers peak in the middle of them. The first, lasting from ages 12-23, is similar to "puberty" and is when an A/B/O status becomes apparent; then there is a "rest period" until around 30. Subsequent cycles are progressively shorter in both duration and intensity.</p>
<p>THE PEOPLE: TYPES<br/>Types are the endless morphological varieties of people found in the Planeworld. They all SEEM to be different species, but every Type can interbreed with any other. While two people of the same Type are likely to produce offspring of their type, it is by no means guaranteed, and the "rate of reproductive consistency" varies between Types! The mechanics behind Type determination are a mystery, even to the Planeworld's most scientifically advanced societies.</p>
<p>A/B/O MECHANICS</p>
<p>[Alphas]<br/>Vast majority are male in phenotype, although about 2.07% are intersex (counting 0.53% who develop from individuals that initially appear female, similar to OU people with 5-alpha-reductase deficiency. These individuals grow a penis which eventually reaches similar size to male alphas.)</p>
<p>GC1 brings an intense growth spurt and huge boost to muscle development (and a secondary boost to fat, if already so inclined); post-GC1 heights rarely dip below 7'6". "5-point growth" refers to how the hands (the better to grab Omegas), feet (stable platform for carrying), and especially genitals (obv) grow at an accelerated pace, so most Alphas are "big" even for their size – ironically, they develop wide hips to accomodate this. Alphas continue to grow in subsequent GCs, and each one leads to greater libido/pheromone production/sensitizer production (LPS) in subsequent rest periods, but there are diminishing returns, so eventually they will hit a limit. It's rumored to be quite big though; legends tell of 10'+ tall Elder Alphas with constantly zonked Omega harems.</p>
<p>They can only get others pregnant.</p>
<p>[Betas]<br/>Come in male, female, and every phenotype in between, with true-to-original-species probability. They appear pretty normal basically, they just trend a bit bigger (6-foot-something) due to experiencing growth in multiple cycles.</p>
<p>They will typically grow measurably during GCs 1-3, rarely GC4. Essentially, they experience a much greater "falloff" in GC effects than Alphas. Morphology tracks the norm for their species.</p>
<p>Betas can both get pregnant and impregnate others.</p>
<p>[Omegas]<br/>Like Betas, they also come in every configuration, but tend to have the same balanced-ish distribution across Types. It's actually slightly skewed to the female end, and most Omegas appear feminine to some extent.</p>
<p>Omegas only physically grow during GC1, but not by very much. They typically don't put on much muscle OR fat, and their final heights hover between 5'0"-5'6". They universally develop wide hips, and tend not to show any masculine secondary characteristics of their Type (like body hair, manes, plumage color, etc.); common exceptions to this rule are antlers and horns.</p>
<p>Omegas can only get pregnant.</p>
<p>* Alpha x Beta produces mostly Alphas<br/>* Alpha x Omega produces mostly Omegas<br/>* Beta x Omega produces mostly Betas<br/>* Beta x Beta has a roughly equal chance of all three</p>
<p>Also, while there is a definite hierarchy of physical size, there's a rock-paper-scissors going on with the pheromones/sensitizers; Omegas get zonked by Alphas (as is storied tradition), but Alphas get zonked by Betas as well, and Betas by Omegas!</p>
<p>=Thanks for reading=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ACTUAL HUMAN BEAN - I HAVE FALLEN ILL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>😷</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See title</p><p>As I wait for the results of my COVID test, I am feeling extremly shitty and demotivated.</p><p>This chapter will be edited later when this chapter AND the next are ready to be posted.</p><p>thanks for your understanding!~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how notes work but I'm finally getting back to this story so LOL HOPE I LEARN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>